<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every time I breathe, I take you in by mumsywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721816">every time I breathe, I take you in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites'>mumsywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dedue Molinaro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Breeding, Crying, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Canon, hints of canon typical racism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon, he is hit with a powerful scent emanating through the walls and he moans, leaning his head back and falling into the furs.</p><p>Dedue enters, his voice carrying through the room and seems to pierce through Dimitri’s flesh. “Your Majesty,” he says simply.</p><p>A tired smile spreads across Dimitri’s face, his belly roiling with the strength of Dedue’s scent; the only alpha allowed in Dimitri’s presence. As per his request. <br/>“Dedue,” he croaks, reaching out a gleaming arm, beads of sweat trailing the pale blond hairs on his skin. “You…you came to help, did you not?” Dimitri is desperate and Dedue is always kind enough to aid him through his heats, but only so much. </p><p>It tears at Dimitri’s chest; Dedue’s musk is intoxicating. He wants to drown in it, let it fill him completely and wash over him until he’s good and spent. And yet Dedue never knots him. Only ever assists with his hands. Dimitri tries to push away an unsettling thought; Dedue is probably <i>disgusted</i> by the smell of Dimitri’s heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottomitri Weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every time I breathe, I take you in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Bottomitri Weekend!</p><p>Using the prompts: <b>A/B/O</b>, <b>first times</b>, <b>breeding</b>, &amp; if you squint, <b>crying</b>.</p><p>This is not only my first Dimidue fic but also my first a/b/o fic so HEY! Let's have some fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It’s all Dimitri can stand, laying in a nest of furs upon his bed, slick coating the inside of his thighs. The cool winter wind does little to settle down the heat coursing through his body. He clutches at the sheets, his sweat beaded skin bare to the open window in his quarters. The simple act of breathing is laborious, Dimitri’s mind in a haze throughout the day, his pulse thumping wildly against his temples.</p><p class="p1">This is the worst heat he has experienced in his life. It doesn’t help that in all these years, he has yet to be knotted by an alpha; all of which can be blamed on his status as King and the silly standards set by Faerghan society.</p><p class="p1">Having an omega as heir to the throne would be unacceptable, and that was just in a Faerghan society. Now he reigns, not just as the King of Faerghus, but the King of all Fódlan; he knows his status as an omega would be just as intolerable to the continent as a whole.</p><p class="p1">When he first presented years ago, servants and guards were sworn to pass off his heats as ruts, trying to mask his scent and keep the palace staff limited to just betas. All of Faerghus believed the lie that Prince Dimitri was an alpha. But no amount of artificial scent blockers and plugs could bury the truth.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri is an omega. And he desires to be filled.</p><p class="p1"><em>Especially</em> on this night.</p><p class="p1">He squirms and writhes in the sheets, pathetically pawing at his swollen his dick; rubbed raw, sore, and spent. But he is still inexplicably hard and he knows little will satiate him, no matter how many times he comes, but he needs some sort of release. Anything.</p><p class="p1">Soon, he is hit with a powerful scent emanating through the walls and he moans, leaning his head back and falling into the furs. They scratch at his cheeks and his neck as he lolls his head about the bed, eyes on the door as a powerful knock echoes within the room.</p><p class="p1">Dedue enters, the door clicking closed behind him as his voice carries through the room and seems to pierce through Dimitri’s flesh. “Your Majesty,” he says simply.</p><p class="p1">A tired smile spreads across Dimitri’s face, his belly roiling with the strength of Dedue’s scent; the only alpha allowed in Dimitri’s presence. As per his request.</p><p class="p1">“Dedue,” he croaks, reaching out a gleaming arm, beads of sweat trailing the pale blond hairs on his skin.</p><p class="p1">Dedue closes his eyes tightly and his body shudders as he keeps his fists balled at his sides.</p><p class="p1">“You…you came to help, did you not?” Dimitri is desperate and Dedue is always kind enough to aid him through his heats, but only so much.</p><p class="p1">It tears at Dimitri’s chest; Dedue’s musk is intoxicating. He wants to drown in it, let it fill him completely and wash over him until he’s good and spent. And yet Dedue never knots him. Only ever assists with his hands. Dimitri tries to push away an unsettling thought; Dedue is probably <em>disgusted</em> by the smell of Dimitri’s heat.</p><p class="p1">“I am at your command, Your Majesty.” His voice is low and firm; Dimitri knows he’s fighting back the urge to leave, and yet he never does.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri doesn’t deserve such loyalty, not after all he’s done, and yet Dedue is always there.</p><p class="p1">“Come here.” Dimitri’s voice shakes in his throat, his fingers beckoning Dedue towards the bed.</p><p class="p1">Dedue nods, slow and controlled, and peels off his gloves as he steps closer to the bed. He presses a knee on the edge and Dimitri falls into the bend of the mattress, rolling over until his sweat glistened chest presses against the cool metal of Dedue’s armor; it does little to mask his musk, but Dimitri knows how much stronger it could be.</p><p class="p1">His hole throbs, gushing out a fresh supply of slick and he cries out, trying to sit up upon his knees.</p><p class="p1">Dedue catches him, hands linking under his arms, and brings him close. “What do you need of me, Your Majesty?”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri can see the heat of his own breath in the chill of the room, gliding shaking fingers along the firm line of Dedue’s jaw.</p><p class="p1">“However you can help, Dedue,” he says, trying to keep his voice one even tone. “This is a particularly cruel heat.” He almost laughs, trying to lighten his own mood. Honestly, he’s just happy to have Dedue here. How desperately does he want Dedue to ravish him, but he knows it’s all Dedue can stand to be near him in such a state.</p><p class="p1">Dedue nods, his jaw trembling as he takes Dimitri’s hand in his own and gently pushes his king down upon the bed.</p><p class="p1">“I am here for you, Your Majesty.”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri bites his lip, back flat upon the bed, and he tilts his head to see the trees wave outside to the slightest breeze blowing by. It flows into the room, brushing against his forehead, and fails to cool him down through his heat. All it does is swirl Dedue’s scent about his nose until his lungs can’t contain anymore. He trembles at the touch of Dedue’s large, callused fingers dotting the backs of his thighs as he works towards his eager hole.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri whimpers, anticipating the entry. One slick coated finger slips past his rim and Dimitri huffs out a relieved sigh. It’s barely enough; his hole flutters around Dedue’s finger, egging him on for more and soon, Dedue easily slides in a second.</p><p class="p1">“Ah,” Dimitri cries out, rolling his hips over Dedue’s hand. This is how he always helps; strong, supportive hands that once aided him on the battlefield now attend to him in the bedroom, keeping the heat at bay. But this has always been his role, since the Tragedy of Duscur brought them together. Dedue had already presented by the time they met, but had spent each of his ruts alone.</p><p class="p1">Even before Dimitri was aware of his role as an omega, the raw scent of Dedue’s ruts sent him to touch himself. Secretly, he had wished against the will of Faerghan culture, eager to be enveloped by Dedue’s scent. He hid his happiness deep down in his heart that day, as council members argued over hiding his status as an omega. He had snuck in a small smile, glancing over at Dedue, but received no smile in return.</p><p class="p1">His heart aches at the memory as a third fingers slips inside of him, slick spilling out between Dedue’s fingers and covering his palm.</p><p class="p1">“Is this sufficient, Your Majesty?”</p><p class="p1">“N-no,” Dimitri cries out, gripping at the sheets beneath him and tearing the fabric apart. “More, Dedue, p-please! I need…more!”</p><p class="p1">Dedue nods, leaning over Dimitri, eyes focused, and slips in his broad pinky, spreading Dimitri wide.</p><p class="p1">Arching his back over the mattress, Dimitri writhes at Dedue’s touch, slamming his hips down upon Dedue’s hand. It’s still not enough, his heat rolling over him in waves. He’s spilling from his hole, chest heaving in unsatisfied breaths.</p><p class="p1">“M-more!!”</p><p class="p1">Dedue’s hand freezes within Dimitri. He looks up, a bead of sweat coating his brow. “Your Majesty, I…”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri sits up upon his elbows, staring into the calm turquoise of Dedue’s eyes. “I’ll simply die if you don’t give me more, Dedue,” he whines. He knows it not to be true, but he feels as if this heat is tearing his body apart, bit by bit. “Please. I need all of you.”</p><p class="p1">Dedue shuts his eyes, taking in a shuddering breath before he gently glides his four fingers back and forth along the puckered rim of Dimitri’s hole. Suddenly, he pushes in, past his knuckles, his thumb tucked in tight, and presses hard against Dimitri’s prostate.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri comes in the moment, crying out atop the sheets, tears streaming down his sweat covered cheeks. Soon, Dedue forms a fist within him and begins to pump.</p><p class="p1">“H-harder!!”</p><p class="p1">He obliges, fucking Dimitri with his fist. Another gush of slick runs from his hole and he revels in the feeling of Dedue’s hand, almost like a knot, deep inside him.</p><p class="p1">He feels a slight moment of relief, the wind blowing in to make him at least shiver, but the moment Dedue withdraws his fist, Dimitri cries again, overwhelmed by the loss, his clutching as the gaping emptiness within him.</p><p class="p1">“N-no! I didn’t say…!”</p><p class="p1">“Your Majesty, I…”</p><p class="p1">“I know you can’t stand my scent, Dedue,” he cries out, bolting up and gripping Dedue’s scarf in his hands. “I know it’s all too much for you to even be by me in this state, but please, I need more, I…”</p><p class="p1">Dedue immediately grabs Dimitri’s wrist, his one hand drenched in slick that it threatens Dimitri’s nose. But he’s trembling, his bottom lip quivering. “It is…not what you think, Your Maj…<em>Dimitri</em>.”</p><p class="p1">The sound of his name on Dedue’s tongue is enough to reduce Dimitri to a puddle, more so than the overbearing heat throbbing within him. He leans in, meeting Dedue’s gaze and suddenly he’s thrust upon the mattress again, Dedue’s mouth overtaking his in a passionate kiss.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri feels comforted by the weight above him, running his hands over the rough, shaven sides of Dedue’s head to twirl silver strands around his fingers.</p><p class="p1">Dedue pulls back, staring down at Dimitri with a hunger. “For too long have I held back, for too long have I been…” His voice hitches at his words, but he breathes, carrying on. “Too long have I been told to suppress my ruts.” He reaches beneath his scarf, pulling off a small patch on his neck and his scent rolls over Dimitri, bringing his cock to attention. A fresh gush of slick coats his thighs and he trembles at Dedue’s touch against his own neck.</p><p class="p1">“I…I would like nothing more than to be yours, Dimitri.”</p><p class="p1">“Dedue,” Dimitri cries out, gliding his legs along the cool metal of Dedue’s armor. He’s nodding, his thumb rubbing circles against Dedue’s cheek. “Please! Fill me, I need it more than…”</p><p class="p1">But soon, Dedue presses a finger to Dimitri’s lips, his eyes shut tight.</p><p class="p1">“I know, but…”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“The King of Faerghus cannot bear pups of Duscur blood…”</p><p class="p1">Dimitri falls limp upon the mattress.</p><p class="p1">Is he joking? Has he been suppressing his scent, his own ruts, only to deny Dimitri what he desperately needs? This heat is the worst he’s ever experienced, no thanks to the years spent not being bred, being denied a knot to sate him.</p><p class="p1">“That’s foolish,” Dimitri nearly spits. “I am King and I rule more than just Faerghus now. If I want to be filled with your seed and bear your pups, then let it be done!”</p><p class="p1">“D-dimitri…”</p><p class="p1">“Please, Dedue.” Dimitri practically moans his name, running his fingers along the swollen gland on his neck. He licks his lips, eye lidded with how desperately he wants to press his face against Dedue and drink in his scent. “I need this more than ever. Knot me, <em>fill</em> me. Please.”</p><p class="p1">After a long pause, Dedue sits up on his knees, fully unwinding the scarf from his neck and dropping it among the nest of furs beside them on the bed. He steps off the mattress, meticulously removing each piece of his armor.</p><p class="p1">The wait is agonizing, Dimitri grinding hard against the mattress until Dedue is down to nothing but his small clothes. Dimitri can see the bulge in his shorts and licks his lips, crawling to the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around Dedue’s waist. “I want no one but you,” Dimitri says against Dedue’s chest.</p><p class="p1">And once more, Dimitri is thrown down against the mattress, Dedue’s mouth marking each bit of pale skin with bite marks.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri moans as they pull apart, Dedue nesting his face against Dimitri’s neck, rubbing against the swell of his gland.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, Dedue, mark me,” Dimitri keens, holding Dedue’s head to him, waiting for the moment for teeth to dig into his skin, break him apart, and claim him.</p><p class="p1">A long drag of Dedue’s tongue sends a shiver down Dimitri’s spine, swirling low in pleasure and soon, Dedue bites. Hard.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri cries out, tugging and pulling at Dedue’s hair. He can feel the warm, wet trickle of blood careen down his neck, but only for so long as Dedue licks up any stray trail, kissing the mark he made on Dimitri’s neck.</p><p class="p1">“Yours,” he whispers, low enough to rumble Dimitri’s bones. “As you are mine.”</p><p class="p1">The words send more tears to Dimitri’s eye and he nods, holding Dedue’s face in his hands and bringing him back down for a long, languid kiss, swiping his tongue across Dedue’s lips as they both grind senselessly into one another.</p><p class="p1">Dedue’s hands have always been gentle, even when Dimitri needed them to be rough, and they course down Dimitri’s sides until they cradle his ass. Dedue grinds down hard, the front of his shorts wet with precum. He’s at his limit, as Dimitri has been all day, and he lifts Dimitri’s legs to his waist, pushing his clothed erection flush against Dimitri’s prepped hole.</p><p class="p1">“I will no longer hold back,” Dedue gasps out, gliding his nose up and down the length of Dimitri’s, kissing the tears from his eye.</p><p class="p1">“Good,” Dimitri nods, wrapping his legs tight around Dedue’s waist. “I don’t want you to.”</p><p class="p1">Dedue smiles, gently pressing a kiss to Dimitri’s lips.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri holds the kiss for a moment, lost in the revelry, until Dedue’s cock slams into him, filling him deeper than he’s ever felt before. Dimitri falls back, arching into Dedue’s rough rhythm. Each thrust goes deeper and deeper into Dimitri, milking his prostate until he’s coming upon both their stomachs. It’s not long before Dimitri can feel the swell of Dedue’s knot begin and he shivers; the moment he has been anticipating for years.</p><p class="p1">“D-do it,” he moans, breathy, slick fingers trying to get a grip on the firm muscles coursing Dedue’s back. “Fill me, Dedue!”</p><p class="p1">Dedue’s breath is hot against the wet mark on Dimitri’s neck, another shiver rolling down his body as he is fucked relentlessly.</p><p class="p1">And then Dedue slams in, his knot bursting inside Dimitri, expanding inside him.</p><p class="p1">Dedue’s fist has not been a worthy substitute.</p><p class="p1">Dimitri gurgles and chokes, unable to contain the swell in his chest and within his hole. He’s nearly convulsing on Dedue’s cock. Soon, the warm spreads deep within and it’s enough to calm him down.</p><p class="p1">He falls limp upon the mattress, chest heaving high, Dedue knotted within him.</p><p class="p1">It’s a bliss unlike any before.</p><p class="p1">He rests his hands upon his stomach, unaware that he’s currently spilling strands of cum upon himself; he only cares what’s inside.</p><p class="p1"><em>Dedue</em>.</p><p class="p1">There are moments filled with nothing but the sound of breeze outside and their breaths mingling together. Dedue rests a hand over one of Dimitri’s, wrapping his fingers tight until Dimitri returns the gesture; they’re bound hands rest on Dimitri’s stomach, their gazes fixed on one another.</p><p class="p1">“Dedue,” Dimitri croaks out, a weak smile on his lips. “I love you.”</p><p class="p1">Dedue squeezes Dimitri’s hand in return and leans down, kissing Dimitri’s sweaty brow. “Yes. And I you, Dimitri.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys and I'm not sorry. In the slightest.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>